Behind Blue Eyes
by Moderndaydrifter
Summary: Time is running out, the arraignment is soon. The need to prove innocence is relevant for things to get back to normal.
1. Chapter One

Author's Notes: This is my take on how the show will continue after the fifth season ended with a cliffhanger like it did.

Special Thanks: Angy (Boscoslut) for helping my muse wake up, I owe you girlie.

Rating: PG-13, but it –does- have some harsh language in it, so if you don't like it this is your warning.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. This is for entertainment purposes only and no money is being made off of this!

Summary: Will the actions of one man not only hurt his future, but other's around him as well?

Behind Blue Eyes: Chapter One

Fast. That's how it happened. Mann's men just entered the hospital and opened fire, with no warning but a sheer yell from Faith's mouth, warning everyone to get down, that something just wasn't right.

Faith was already down on the ground by the time Bosco dove down, as he felt the heat from each bullet pass by his body. He closed his eyes for a split second, but opened them, only to see glass shattering, and red blood covering the hospital floor. His first instinct was to look for Faith. He knew she was beside him, but he still couldn't find her, as his body grew panicked from the machine guns firing all around them.

More glass shattered, this time the force was so strong that Bosco felt the shards penetrate through his skin, sending more blood from his face and head. He then saw Faith, crouched halfway under some waiting room chairs. He lifted his body off of the floor with his arms as he made his way over to her, but quickly fell back down when more heavy gunfire erupted.

He felt the stinging sensation in his left shoulder, as he body fell back to the floor. He knew he had been hit by a bullet, but for some reason his body was in denial. He didn't care; he just wanted this situation to be over.

It was like a war zone on a movie. People screaming and crying, the color of red painted over doorframes and windows, and lifeless bodies covering the ground. Finally the gunfire had stopped, after what seemed like an hour, though it generally only lasted a short time. Bosco sat up, looking around with amazement.

Faith looked up, seeing the blood gushing from his shoulder. "Oh God, Bosco." Her voice was shaky and frantic as she scooted across the floor.

He shook his head no. "I'm fine. Did you get hit?"

She swallowed hard, seeing Cruz face down on the floor. Sully and Davis were both okay. They had some minor injuries. "No." She crawled to Cruz. "Call a doctor in here, she's not in good shape."

Bosco stood up, but felt really light headed. He hobbled along, but Davis grabbed his arm. "Sit down, I'll go get some help."

Bosco didn't listen and walked out of the waiting room that turned into a crime scene within the ten minutes they were there. Everything seemed like a blur to him. He could see people walking around him, but he couldn't hear them. He could see the chaos but everything seemed like slow motion as he walked by person after person, not really remembering what he was looking for.

Mary Procter noticed him wondering, and quickly pulled him to the side. "Bosco." She got no response from him as he stared around the emergency room. She then snapped her fingers in his face. "Bosco, are you okay?"

He looked at her from the corner of his eyes. "We need a doctor in the waiting room over there. We have some officers down." His voice was monotone as he led her back to where he was to start out, and pointed down at Cruz.

Mary tended to Cruz until a doctor arrived and then took Bosco to an examination room, where Faith followed. Bosco hated this. He hated it more than anything. His arm didn't even hurt. He just wanted to catch Mann and get this over with.

"Bosco, you are lucky. It just nicked some tissue. Just keep it elevated in a sling for a few days." She then looked over his face. "Now those glass shards are going to be fun to get out."

Bosco didn't even really notice the pain as she took out the glass pieces from his face. His mind was totally set on Mann and his men, and just how he was going to take them down. His brother was dead, his wake was destroyed, and now his mother was in the hospital from the supposed car bomber.

"I also need to draw some blood and make sure you didn't get any diseases from the glass. I know how you are with needles, so just relax." She finished up with that, and Bosco didn't even flinch. His mind was definitely on other things. "Bosco?" Mary took off her latex gloves.

He turned and looked at her. "Yeah?"

"Swersky is waiting for you outside. We are done here, just do what I said with your shoulder."

Bosco spotted Swersky, Faith, Ty, and Sully all standing at the counter of the ER. He swallowed, ran his right hand over his hair, and approached them. They fell silent, their eyes full of sorrow and sympathy.

He licked his lips as he looked around. "Please tell me we caught at least one of those men." His voice was low. He knew they hadn't. Not with the way his luck had been going the past month.

"We have the car bomber in custody, and that's it. He's still claiming that Mann has his wife. We are going to keep him for questioning. Maybe he can give us something." Swersky ran his hands over the counter, still surprised at the whole situation.

Bosco gritted his teeth. "Why are we standing around then?" He began to walk away but Swersky stopped him. "What are you doing Lieu?"

"You are in no shape to be out on the streets right now. The situation as we speak isn't stable. We need to wait. Find out how Cruz is doing, and get our heads together. The last thing we need is going out there when we are pissed and screwing things up worse. You understand me Boscorelli?"

Bosco looked away. "The longer we wait the farther they get from us. The more time they have to plan more attacks out."

Swersky's face grew angry. "You heard me Bosco. If you disobey my order you might as well turn in your gun and badge right now, because we don't need someone on an anger trip going out there and fucking this up. You aren't in the physical condition to do it anyway."

Bosco leaned against the counter as he looked at Faith. He didn't have anything to say, he was just so frustrated. "Any word on Cruz yet?" That's all he could think to say.

Sully ran his hands over the band-aid that covered the wound on his forehead. "They said she got hit once in the chest and once in the leg. That's all we were told."

Faith continued on to what Sully had to say. "They still haven't found Yoshi yet either."

Bosco nodded. "I'm going to go check on my mother, I'll be right back."

Mann sat in his limo as they arrived at the plane that would take him out of this country. He knew something didn't go right with their plan when he saw a trustee of his waiting for him outside of the car.

He waited as the driver opened his door, and he slowly got out, adjusting his suit as he approached the smaller man. "What is it?" His voice was raspy as his face showed anger.

"Sir, Boscorelli is still alive. They did hit him, but it wasn't enough to kill him."

Mann arched his eyebrow. "And the other cops?"

"One is in surgery, we got her pretty good. The other three are also, still alive."

Mann looked back at his chauffer and then back to his trustee as a small, crooked smile formed on his lips. "I guess we'll have to get him with something even better than death, now won't we?"

Bosco knocked on the doorframe of his mother's room as he slowly walked to her bedside. She was asleep, but she didn't look peaceful at all. He knew what kind of personal hell she was going through. He leaned against the bed and gently kissed her on the forehead; thankful they got her breathing again. He didn't know what he'd do if he lost her too. It'd definitely send him over the edge worse than he already was.

She slowly opened her eyes, recognizing him right off. "Maurice?" She looked at his face, and at his left arm that was placed in a blue sling to keep it elevated. She touched it with her arm that wasn't pinned under the car. "What happened? Why am I in the hospital?"

He sat down on the bed, his face growing pale from the pain they already had encountered. "Ma, someone drove a car through Mikey's wake."

A tear ran down her cheek. "What?"

He looked up at the ceiling, trying to keep the tears from flowing down his face. He could feel them forming under his eyelids as he closed his eyes. "Someone wants me dead mom, and I put all of you in danger." The tears then fell down, each warm drop trickling down to his lips.

She watched him as he tried to fight the tears. "Why does someone want to kill you?"

He looked down at her, his eyes puffy and red. "He's this guy. His son got killed when we were chasing him and he blames us for it. I think he.." He trailed off, not wanting to finish the sentence he had started.

Rose tried to sit up. "Think he what, Maurice?"

He shifted his weight, causing the bed to creak a little. "You probably don't want to hear it, but I think he's the one behind Mikey's death." He stood up and paced back and forth throughout the room, running his right hand over his now tattered and torn up suit that he wore to Mikey's wake. He closed his eyes once more, seeing and hearing people screaming from the heated shootout that had happened no less than thirty minutes ago in the very building they were in.

"That's not all they did mom. Some of this guy's men came here tonight and opened fire on me and some of the people I work with."

"Who were they?"

Bosco then walked back to his mother's bed and grabbed her hand, squeezing it. "It was Faith, Ty, Sully, and Cruz."

"Are the okay?" Her voice grew shaky; she could tell her son was in bad shape just by how he was carrying himself. "Are you okay?"

He quickly looked at her from the window. "I'm fine. Cruz got hit a couple of times. I think she's in surgery right now. Faith is shook up…" He stopped when he saw his father walk in the room with a bouquet of flowers and a card. "What the fuck are you doing here?"

Anthony placed the flowers on the small bedside table and looked at his son. "I'm here to see your mother. I should be asking the same thing to you."

Bosco's anger flared. He walked towards his father, gritting his teeth. "What is that supposed to mean? I've been here for her a hell of a lot more than you have. I guess you consider beating her until she's blue is a way to care for her."

Anthony stepped away from Bosco. "I could tell you something right now Maurice, but I don't want to hurt your mother."

"This isn't the only room in the hospital," Bosco fired back, wanting to know exactly what his father had to say to him.

Anthony followed Bosco out into the hallway. "You killed your brother."

The words his father spoke hit Bosco like a ton of bricks. "I killed my brother?" Bosco pointed at his own chest. "How in the hell did I kill my own brother? If anyone did it was you and that fucking reward money you just had to have."

Anthony shook his head. "No. You killed him because you don't know when to stop Maurice. You kept on and on until your little brother paid for it."

"I had nothing to do with it! You did dad! YOU DID!" Bosco's anger took over as he got in his father's face, raising his voice louder with every word he spoke. He was seconds away from hitting him before Swersky and Sully pulled him off.

"Settle down Bosco!" Swersky lightly put him against the wall. "You don't need this right now."

Anthony gave a cocky smile. "Yeah, Maurice. Like I said, you don't know when to quit."

Bosco tried pushing through Swersky but didn't budge. "You shut your mouth, you mother fucker. Stay away from mom, she doesn't need you."

"Just like Mikey didn't need you." He then turned and walked back into Rose's room, hoping to agitate Bosco just a little bit more.

All Bosco could do was watch his father go back. He'd give anything to keep his mother away from anyone he didn't trust at the moment, but his luck was never that good. For some reason he was worried his father would do something to put her in harm's way, like back when they were kids.

The vile of blood that Proctor had recently taken from Bosco sat out on an exam counter in the lab. The lab technician turned away for a phone call, and that's when an unknown person grabbed the vile, placed it in a small, black plastic bag, and slipped out the back of the ER, going unseen and unheard, with Bosco's blood in his possession.

TBC…


	2. Chapter Two

Author's Notes: Wow, thanks so much to all of you who have replied back about this fic! I greatly appreciate it!

Disclaimer: No money is being made off of this, don't sue because you won't get much from me!

Rating: PG-13

Summary: Will events in someone's past build up, causing a series of bad choices and a downhill struggle?

Chapter: Two

Behind Blue Eyes: Chapter Two

Bosco knew he wouldn't get any sleep that night. He wanted more than anything to be at his mother's bedside but that wasn't possible, since his father seemed to slip into the void of "caring" for her, though Bosco knew there was something more complex to what Anthony was doing.

Instead of going home he camped out a little ways down the hall from room 209 where his mother was, out of site from his father but still close enough to keep an eye out for anything or anyone suspicious. With everything that had happened in the past month Bosco didn't care if he seemed obsessive compulsive about it. The more he worried about her the better, because he didn't want to lose her either.

He stared down at his watch. It was 2:45 in the morning, and he hadn't slept a wink. What was new, it was like a nightly ritual for him not to get any rest nowadays. He shifted his weight in his chair, looking down the long corridor of the hospital, wishing his father would leave, out of their lives like he did before.

Closing his eyes, he felt the burning sensation from his shoulder as he moved, the wound now showing pain from the earlier gunfire that erupted throughout the hospital. He had taken some medicine to dull the pain, but it seemed to have worn off. His attention was then led down the hall, to room 209 where a door slowly creaked open, and a small luminous lamp showed through the cracks. Bosco slowly sat up, still trying to stay out of view. It was his father, and he was leaving the room finally. Bosco had no idea where he was going or what he was doing, but now was his chance to go see his mother, even if she was asleep.

He then thought about it. What if he followed his father? Maybe it would open up some kind of opportunity, to maybe see what his father was up to. Maybe his father wasn't even in any of this, and he actually had some feelings, though Bosco knew it was highly unlikely.

Bosco slowly stood up from the small chair he had been sitting in for over an hour, and stayed a good distance behind his father, hoping whatever he was doing would have a good effect. He ran his hands down the smooth wall as his father turned a corner towards the elevators. Bosco peered around; glancing at the number to the floor his father was going to. He was headed to the basement, where the cafeteria was located. Bosco quickly ran to the staircase where he ran down flights of stairs from the second floor down to the basement. He looked through a small glass window of the door he was behind, spotting his father exiting the elevator and walking to a small coffee machine located on the far back wall of the room.

Bosco didn't know what to do. It was evident that he wasn't going to catch his father doing anything but grabbing a bite to eat. Should he confront him about what he said earlier? Now there was no one around to stop them if he did. He clenched his fists, feeling them grow cold and clammy from his nerves pounding at him. He continued to stare at his father and the cocky look he had on his face as he opened up the New York Times paper he had in his possession and sat down to his coffee and donut.

Anthony looked up from his paper when he felt someone tug on it. "What in the hell do you want?" He sipped on his black coffee and sat the mug down hard on the table in front of him.

Bosco arched his eyebrow as he sat down across from him. He then looked at his watch and made a clicking sound with his tongue, trying to play this whole situation cool. "So, there's no one to interrupt us now, dad." He stared at Anthony, giving him a cold, blank stare.

Anthony folded up the paper and slapped it down on the table. "I guess I have to repeat myself for you. What do you want?"

Bosco looked around the cafeteria. There was a small group of nurses at a far table, another man adjacent to them who was staring at his food but didn't seem interested in eating it, and the cooks. "I want to know why you gave Mikey up for that reward. I mean, did you need the money so bad that you gave up your own son for it?" He then hesitated, watching the man sitting by himself. "Oh wait, I forgot. We are talking about you. I guess it isn't that far fetched now is it?" His voice was full of sarcasm as he continued to stare at his father, hoping to get some kind of rise out of him.

"You are still stuck on that reward aren't you Maurice. Here you go proving what I said earlier. When I'm right, I'm right."

Bosco popped his knuckles. "So, you can't tell me why can you? Trying to change the subject so you don't have to admit that you helped get your own son killed, now can you?"

Anthony folded his arms over his chest. "I think you are in denial."

"Is that so? And what makes you think that? You've gotta have some kind of reason why you think that."

Anthony folded a paper napkin and threw it in his plate where only a small piece of donut was left. He then leaned back in his chair, staring at his son. "You should've never let that fiery girl cop influence him to become a nark."

Bosco cocked his head to one side. "If memory serves me right I did try and stop him. I went down to the jail and told him the risks, and he said it'd be all right." He then stopped. They didn't even know who killed Mikey yet, and it might not have had anything to do with him and the ecstasy ring that they were trying to stop.

Bosco stood up. He didn't know what else to say to his father. All he did was put him down when he had the chance, and Bosco didn't need that at the moment. "I'm going to see mom. I don't want to see your ass in there until I'm gone."

Anthony flashed him one of his cocky grins. "This isn't over Maurice."

Bosco slammed the chair underneath the table. "Yeah, it is." He then turned and walked away, knowing they'd encounter each other again in the near future.

Faith saw Bosco walk into work the next day with dark bags under his eyes to go along with the cuts and scrapes from the glass shards that had penetrated his skin. His arm was still in a sling, and she could tell it was getting on his nerves. She didn't say anything as they entered the locker room. She wanted him to say something first, just to make sure she didn't piss him off somehow.

Sully broke the ice. "So, how's your mom doing?" He lightly patted Bosco on the back as he walked by him to the sink.

Bosco looked down at his boots and kept his voice light. "She's doing fine. Doctors say she should be out of the hospital by tomorrow."

"That's good to hear." Faith really didn't know what else to say, so she kept her mouth closed.

"Truthfully, I don't want her leaving that room." Bosco stared into his locker, slowly putting on each item of clothing, eventually getting it all on.

Faith flashed him a confused look. "What do you mean?"

He stood up, putting his gun in place. "Nothing."

Sully stared at Bosco through the mirror. "Well, truthfully I think it's too soon for you to be back at work. You need to go home, get some rest and think about things."

"No, I need to find out this mess. Thanks for fathering me Sul, but you have no idea how my mind works."

After role call Bosco went to the car bombers holding cell. Maybe they had gotten some information from him, and he wanted to be one of the people that knew exactly what was going on, even if he shouldn't. He slowly walked in, flashing the man a blank stare as he got closer and closer to the metal bars he was behind.

"Hello officer." The man stammered on his words, recognizing him instantly and knowing he was pretty pissed off about the way his brother's wake had ended in such chaos.

Bosco nodded, acknowledging him. "So, what's your name?"

The man gripped the cell bars with his fists, until his knuckles turned white. "My name is Jack Wayzynski."

Bosco moved in closer to him. "Mann has your wife? And he made you drive that car into the wake yesterday?" He looked him in the eyes to see if he could catch him in some kind of lie.

Before Wayzynski could answer Swersky walked in. "What are you doing Boscorelli?" Swersky stepped in between Bosco and the cell, edging Bosco back. "What are you even doing here? I told you not to come back until you are ready, and don't stand here and tell me that you are."

Bosco leaned up against the desk that was behind him. "What good am I going to be at home? That's the last place I want to be, and I don't want to stand here and argue that with you. Trust me, the quickest way I'll be better is letting me work this."

Swersky got beside Bosco, looking him in the eyes. "This case is in good hands, you don't need to worry about it. You need to go take care of your mom." He tried to keep her voice light and cheery, hopefully so Bosco wouldn't take it the wrong way.

He pulled away, frowning. "And I don't need to listen to you either." He walked out into the hallway where he leaned his head against the wall, as images from the past month flooded his mind. His brother, pleading with him that he didn't kill Dade. Then Mikey wanting to go to travel. He opened his eyes and noticed several officers staring at him.

Faith was among the group, and she pulled him to the side. "We need to talk. Let's go to the role call room."

There wasn't much he could do, Faith was pretty powerful when it came down to it, and he didn't want to mess with arguing anyway. She was always one he could open up to, though from time to time it did feel uncomfortable. She grabbed a desk, turned it around to where it was facing another, and motioned for him to sit down across from her. Her face showed worry, and he could tell she was also demanding some answers.

"Bosco, what's going on?"

He looked around the room, then back to her. "I gotta find Mann. I've gotta solve this case."

Faith ran her hands over her ponytail. "We've got a whole department, working around the clock on this."

He licked his lips. "It'll just make me feel better if I'm in on stopping him. If I sit at home I'll just drive myself crazy." He stood up, looking down at Faith with a reassuring look on his face. "Thanks for the talk, Faith, but I'm sure I need to be here." He then walked back to where Wayzynski was.

Faith stayed at the desk for a few moments, trying to make something out of the words she had just heard. The conversation wasn't as productive as she would've liked it to be, but when was it ever when talking to Bosco. Ty interrupted her thoughts as he entered the room.

"You okay Faith?"

She looked at him through the corner of her eye, smiling. "Yeah, I just got done talking to Bosco. I tried to get him to go home, but once he gets his mind set on something, there's nothing else that matters."

Ty nodded. "I guess we should let him do what he wants before he goes off the deep end."

She stood up and walked towards the door. "I'm afraid he already has."

"Please, let me be in there when you are interrogating this guy." Bosco seemed to be begging to Swersky about it. "I won't say anything, I just need to be in there."

Swersky shook his head no. "We are releasing him. He's told us what he knows, Mann does have his wife, and we can't hold him any longer."

Bosco's eyes widened. "What do you mean you can't hold him? He ran his car through my brother's wake!" He looked down at the floor. "If you can't hold him on that then what can you do?"

Swersky pulled Bosco to the side. "Bosco! We can't hold him! He was being held hostage! He gave us the information he knows; maybe we can get Mann from that. Until then you need to settle down before I suspend you!"

Bosco kicked the wall. "That really is fucked up, Lieu. He messes up Mikey's wake and gets a slap on the wrist, regardless of him being held hostage. He could be lying for all we know."

"I suggest you get out to your RMP before I do something we'll both regret." Swersky's face was red with anger; he couldn't believe how Bosco was acting.

At 12:30 his body was found. Wayzynski was found in a trash barrel exactly the way Michael Boscorelli was found, his head gone, his limbs tore to pieces and a hand left laying near the body.

Jelly called Swersky first once he found the results of who the body was. "Lieu, the body comes to be Jack Wayzynski."

Swersky's stomach jolted from the words he heard. "Okay, thanks Jelly." He hung up the phone and walked into the room where Bosco and Faith were working on paperwork.

Faith looked up, noticing his distraught look. "What's up Lieu?"

"They found Wayzynski dead in a trash barrel off of Third Avenue."

TBC….


	3. Chapter Three

Author's notes: I hope this fic still seems realistic to you. Some stuff I address might seem quick, but I'm trying to keep it flowing and interesting! Thanks for all the wonderful replies from this story too, you guys are what keeps my muse going. Can't thank you enough.  
  
Summary: Will the determination of one man send him over the top?  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Chapter: Three  
  
Disclaimer: Still don't own them and still doing this only for FUN!  
  
**Behind Blue Eyes: Chapter Three**  
  
Bosco's stomach dropped. Wayzynski was dead? He was their only true key witness, since he claimed to be a hostage. Bosco stood up, dropping the files that were placed on his desk, sending them everywhere. "Shit." He bent over, picking them up.  
  
Swersky watched on. "You okay Bosco?"  
  
He nodded as he placed the sloppy mess back on his desk. "Lieu, can I talk to you in your office?"  
  
Swersky looked down at Faith and back up at Bosco. "Okay, I'll be right there."  
  
Bosco felt sick when he waited on Swersky. He wasn't sure why he felt this way, but it wasn't normal. He was distracted from his thinking when Swersky walked in, sitting down behind his desk, and motioning for Bosco to sit down. Bosco's legs felt week as he sat down, his palms sweating from the butterflies in his stomach.  
  
"What is it you want to tell me?" Swersky crossed his arms over his chest as he waited, wanting to know exactly what was going on.  
  
Bosco looked around the room, then straight into Swersky's eyes. "Lieu, how was he killed?" He leaned back in his chair taking deep breaths, knowing this situation would only get worse.  
  
Swersky stared back at Bosco for a short moment, then answered. "You probably don't want to hear this, but he was found killed just like your brother was."  
  
Bosco closed his eyes and contemplated the words that just hit him. "Lieu, let me help the detectives with this case. It's the least I can do, but I gotta be a part of it. Please."  
  
"I don't know if that's a good idea. I don't know if you are emotionally stable to do this, with your family being involved."  
  
Bosco stood up, his anger flaring. "I think it'd be smart. I know I can solve this." He turned around, slamming the door behind him. This wasn't good news. Even if Swersky didn't let him work with the detectives he'd do it on his own. There was no stopping him now.  
  
He headed back to the locker room to change into his civvies and visit his mother in the hospital. Faith was there, almost ready to leave when she saw him. "Boz, is everything okay?" She just thought it was weird that he didn't want her there when he talked to Swersky.  
  
He nodded as he opened up his locker, tossing his shirt in. "I'm headed to see my mother if you want to come." He actually wanted someone there with him, and if anyone wanted to come, he preferred it being Faith.  
  
She sat by him on the bench, giving him a light smile. "I really should be getting home. Call me later if you want, tell me how she's doing."  
  
He didn't look up from his boots as he tied them. "Okay."  
  
He entered the ER and Proctor spotted him immediately. "I thought you might want to know that Cruz is conscious now. She came out of surgery just fine."  
  
Bosco nodded, "That's good." His mind wasn't on Cruz right now though; she was the last thing on his mind. He wasn't sure if he wanted to tell his mother about another person being murdered like her son, it might hurt her even more.  
  
He walked in her room, thankful that his father wasn't there at the moment. Bosco sat down beside her on the bed, grabbing her hand and squeezing it. "Hey ma." He leaned over and gave her a kiss on the forehead, and then looked up at the TV.  
  
Bosco ran his hands together as he was faced with telling his mother the news. He didn't even have to say anything because Rose chimed in right on cue like a good mother always does. "Maurice, what's bothering you?"  
  
He looked at her from the corner of his eye. "Nothing." He just couldn't come out and tell her, it just didn't seem right. He hated bringing up Mikey's death to her.  
  
"Don't lie to me. I can tell."  
  
He stared down at the floor. He knew she'd keep prying until he did tell her, so he might as well get it out now and not make it such a hassle. "Ma, they found that guy that drove through Mikey's wake dead. The same way.." He paused, looking down into his mother's eyes. "The same way they found Mikey."  
  
"Oh my God. Is it tied together?"  
  
Bosco ran his hands over the back of his head, standing up and pacing back and forth at the end of her bed. "They don't know yet, but I think it is. There's somebody out there that wants me dead, and he's targeting others to get to me."  
  
A tear ran down Rose's cheek. "Why is this happening Maurice?" She grabbed his hand and held it tightly as tears flowed like rivers down her cheeks. "I just want my life to go back to normal. We don't deserve this."  
  
Bosco couldn't hold his tears in. Each tear that fell made his heartache with pain from what his mother was going through. She was right, they did not deserve this, but there was nothing they could do about it. He reached down and hugged her tightly.  
  
"Ma, stop crying. It'll be okay. I'll find who is doing this. I'll put a stop to it."  
  
Rose hugged him tighter. "Stay safe for me Maurice. Be smart. I can't lose you either."  
  
After visiting his mother, Bosco did not want to go back to his cold apartment. He almost stayed at the hospital with his Rose, but he hated hospitals and she was asleep anyway. He walked up to his car, staring down at it, deciding whether or not he should get in it or not. He looked down the long, dark street, finally coming to the conclusion that he needed to go on a long walk.  
  
He started down the street, not sure where he was going. He'd just let his feet carry him wherever they wanted to go. He couldn't sleep, he couldn't eat, and it was too painful to be around anyone at the moment.  
  
The New York air was a cool 55 degrees, with partly cloudy skies. He looked up at the moon that had cloud rings around it, almost looking haunting like out of an old scary movie.  
  
He passed parts of Central Park and walked past the apartment complex where Mikey used to live with his father. He didn't spot his father's car anywhere, so he knew he wasn't home. "Probably off getting drunk," Bosco spoke aloud as he passed by, headed somewhere else.  
  
His next stop was the place he and Mikey would go when their home life wasn't so pleasant. It was the place Mikey hid when he was being blamed for murdering Dade. He walked up to the small gate, pushing it open with his foot. He walked up the small dirt drive and into the white brick shelter. Flashbacks of Mikey erupted in his mind as he walked up to the small area where he had found Mikey not long ago, scared and confused about the whole situation.  
  
He could practically see Mikey standing there in front of him. He rubbed his eyes, but an image of Mikey as a young child passed before his eyes, then him as a troubled young man. He turned away, going to the top of the shelter, and sitting on the edge over the water where he'd spent many of his childhood nights hugging Mikey, telling him everything would be all right.  
  
Staring out at the New York skyline, more tears began to fall from his face. More images flooded his mind of he and Mikey when he was 10 and Mikey was 8. That was their hardest year. That year was when Anthony was on his biggest warpath with their mother, and they'd spent many nights out here, staring out at the harbor.  
  
Tears continued to flow down his face. He was crying so hard that his voice let out a whimper. He then looked up at the sky. He wasn't much of a praying man, but now seemed like a fine time to talk to God.  
  
"God, why did you take Mikey from my mother? He was a confused kid that needed help. That's all he needed was your help." He paused, not sure why he was doing this. "Just so you know, I hate you. Where are you when we need you the most? You seem to cause more pain than anything else."  
  
He stood up, wiping off his wet face and walking back down the dirt road. He looked back at the area, hoping this would be his last time to visit it.  
  
The next day at work Bosco didn't say much. All he wanted to do was work the case with Jelly and the other detectives, but that seemed to be asking too much for Swersky, a man that had seemed more annoying than usual lately to Bosco.  
  
"Sergeant Cruz made it out of surgery last night. She's doing okay; she just won't be on the job for a while. I suggest you guys go see her, let her know she has our support." Swersky stacked up some papers as he spoke to his officers, glancing at Bosco and knowing he wasn't level headed today. "You are dismissed. Eyes and ears open out there."  
  
He stopped Bosco as he approached the exit, grabbing his shoulder. "Bosco, I'm going to let you and Faith work with Jelly today on this case."  
  
Bosco's eyes lit up. "Are you serious?"  
  
Swersky nodded. "Just don't make me regret this."  
  
Bosco nodded. "I don't want to push my luck or anything but what made you change your mind about this?"  
  
"I talked to Jelly about it. We both seem to think that since you are so determined to find this guy that you might actually solve this faster than anyone else in the department can. I'm trusting you on this, and Faith is going to follow to keep you in line." He winked. "Now get out there."  
  
"Thanks Lieu." This was the best news he had heard in a very long time.  
  
Bosco sat at a desk across from Jelly as he spoke on the phone. He looked over at Faith; glad she could come along and help out. "Thanks for doing this Faith."  
  
She nodded. "Anytime I have a chance to wear street clothes on the job I'm a happy camper." She gave out a small laugh.  
  
Bosco walked over to the white board where Jelly had neatly placed crime scene photos from both murders. It was quite weird seeing the name 'Boscorelli' under murder photos, but he chose to work this, and he was going to prove he'd do a good job.  
  
Both bodies looked almost identical in the way they were handled. The trash barrel they were found in looked as if it were in the same place also. He turned and looked at Jelly, who just got off the phone. "Were they found at the same spot?"  
  
Jelly pulled down his reading glasses. "No, but almost. They were within a block from each other."  
  
"So what's on the agenda Jelly?" Faith drank down the rest of her coffee and tossed it in the trash.  
  
"I need you two to go interview this Wayzynski guy's wife. Her address is right here." He handed Faith the small yellow post it.  
  
Bosco turned from the photos. "I thought his wife was being held hostage."  
  
Jelly shook his head no. "She was released the same day he drove through the wake. Wayzynski didn't know it at the time." He looked over his computer screen and back to Bosco. "She can be a good witness if we can get her to talk. Chances are whoever had her scared her into silence, so I hope you two can get her saying something."  
  
Faith read over the post it. "Any information from that phone call?"  
  
Jelly nodded. "Yeah, the M.E. found some blood on the body that she believes isn't the victims. She's going to run some tests and get it back to us later. Until then you guys go interview this lady."  
  
Bosco smiled. "Sounds like that blood will be a big break in this case."  
  
"Let's hope it does a lot of talking," Jelly replied as he picked up his phone, making more phone calls to numerous people.  
  
TBC....

**FaithLoveandPennyCandy-** Thanks so much for staying interested in this! Yes, the answers will come soon! Hehe!  
  
**Klariss-** I'm glad to hear that I've got the emotions going good! That can be a challenge from time to time! Thanks for your review!  
  
**Jenna-** Aww, published? LOL, I don't know if it needs to be published, but your words definitely mean a lot to me! Thanks for staying interested, and who doesn't like Bosco drama/angst? LOL  
  
**Shadow warrior-** Thanks!!  
  
**Aussie-** Hey girl!! Good to see you pop in and read this, thanks for the reply!!  
  
Again, thanks so much!


	4. Chapter Four

_**Author's Notes**: First off I've gotta say SORRY for taking so long on this chapter. I was out of town for a while and FINALLY got my muse to wake up again to get this chapter out! Thanks for keeping interest in this, I appreciate it so much.  
  
**Rating**: PG-13, though –some- strong language is in this chapter.  
  
**Disclaimer**: Still don't own them, and this is only for entertainment purposes only!  
  
**Feedback:** Keep up with the feedback guys! Without you this story would be a dead end and a disaster! Can't thank you enough!  
_  
**Chapter Four  
**  
Rain. It was everywhere. The New York area had a flood warning, with an 80 percent chance of more rain to come for the remainder of the day and onto in the evening. Bright flashes of lightning flashed across the sky with the rumble of thunder to follow. Gray clouds covered the horizon, haunting the tall skyline with the threat of severe weather.  
  
Bosco stared up at the sky, dodging some cold raindrops that hit him in the face. "Perfect, rainy weather to fit my mood. Should I take this as some kind of sign that today won't be so good?" He stared at Faith who shook her head as she fumbled with an umbrella whose latches just were not cooperating with her at the moment.  
  
He couldn't help but let out a small, faint laugh from his parted lips. "You know Faith, you'll get that opened by the time we get to the car. Maybe it's you that's in for a bad day."  
  
She briefly looked up from the crème colored cloth, not even wanting to acknowledge what he said to her. "Just mind your own business, Boz. Be thinking about how the hell we are going to get Jan Wayzynski to tell us who this man is that is doing this crap." She hesitated as she walked to the passenger seat of her car, already drenched from the rainfall, and having failed at opening her umbrella. "Why are you being pessimistic today? You got what you wanted with working this case and all."  
  
He shrugged as he got in, not really sure why. It was just a gut feeling he was having. Most rainy days were like that, dreary and full of crazy people, freaking out from the moisture that had been falling from the sky.  
  
Jan Wayzynski's home was located in Willow Hill Apartments by Battery Park. The outside of the place looked like the owners wanted it to, as a small country club that only allowed certain members in, pertaining to class and the amount of money in your wallet or checking account.  
  
The inside wasn't as promising. Trashcans were placed down each hallway, catching water that dripped slowly from cracks and crevices in the roof, where repairs needed to be made, but weren't. Lights flickered on and off, in much need of being replaced with new light bulbs. Fighting spouses could be heard from behind each doorway, like an insane asylum on it's worst day.  
  
Bosco glanced down at the post it where Jelly had sloppily written the address and back up at each room number, hoping they'd soon reach her apartment. "How could someone live like this?" He ran his hand down the wall, feeling the moisture from the humidity and rain that was taking place outside.  
  
"I don't know, but the health department should know about it", Faith replied as she took a deep breath, reaching the apartment of their destination. She lightly knocked twice, hoping Jan would at least answer the door.  
  
A small voice could be heard, almost too light to even hear. "Who is it?"  
  
"It's NYPD. We are just here to ask a few questions and then we'll be gone", Faith spoke into the door she whoever it was on the other side could hear her.  
  
"Sh..Show me your badges." The female person stuttered on her words. It was evident that she was nervous of what was going on, but who wouldn't be after being held hostage?  
  
Bosco reached for his that was around his neck on a silver chain, and Faith followed. They flashed them at the small peephole she was looking out of. "Ma'am, it'll just be a few minutes." Bosco began to grow agitated, but he knew he had to be patient about this.  
  
The door slowly opened but the chain lock was still intact. The lady peaked through. "Can I help you?" Her voice was shaking along with her whole body from her fear. "I'm really not seeing anyone right now."  
  
"Are you Jan Wayzynski?" Bosco looked through the crack, trying to make out the surroundings in the vicinity of the apartment. He looked at Faith. "This is my partner, Officer Yokas and I'm Officer Boscorelli." He tried to keep his voice as light as he could to keep her as calm as possible, though he wasn't sure if that was possible.  
  
She backed away from the door, her eyes wide. "Why aren't you in uniforms if you are cops? Are those fake badges?"  
  
Faith shook her head no. "Ma'am, we are here to help you. We want to catch whoever did this to you and your family, and the only way we can is if you open this door and let us help you."  
  
Tears began to fall from the ladies eyes as her body shook. "I can't trust anyone anymore. I can't trust anyone anymore!" She slammed the door in their faces, refusing to even open the door all the way.  
  
Bosco ran his hands over his hair, taking a deep breath. "We'll eventually need to get in there, you know that right?"  
  
Faith nodded as she dialed her cell phone, hoping Jelly would answer. The phone ran about 8 times before she heard someone on the other end. "Jelly, this is Yokas. We came to Wayzynski's home but she is refusing to even open the door for us. She's scared out of her mind."  
  
Jelly remained quiet. "What is it Jelly?" Faith knew something wasn't right by the way he was acting. Usually he was talkative and had some kind of smart-ass wit to fire back at her, but not this time.  
  
"Yokas, you need to be on your toes. Bring Boscorelli back to the station house without letting him know what's going on."  
  
Faith looked over at Bosco, who was pacing back and forth, scoping out the home establishment. "What do you mean? What's going on?" Her heart began to beat out of her chest and her palms grew cold and clammy. She was extremely confused.  
  
Jelly took a deep, heavy sigh that rattled down deep into his chest. "Just do this Faith. Act normal, and you drive. Don't let him out of your site."  
  
Faith's eyes widened. "Okay." She flipped the face of her phone down and watched Bosco closely. Act normal? Yeah right, here they were telling her to be careful around her partner and best friend, and not tell her why. Yeah, that's a totally normal situation for someone. She wiped her hands on her jeans, hoping some of the sweat would go away. She kept a straight face, feeling her pulse burst out of her neck and forehead. Her knees felt weak as she walked towards him. "Boz, Jelly wants us back at the station."  
  
He turned and looked at her, arching his left eyebrow. "Why? We need to go re-canvas the crime scene."  
  
It was on the tip of her tongue to tell him what Jelly had said, but she didn't do it. What if Bosco had gone crazy? Anything was possible after all of the shit he had been through. "I think they found out some vital information out from the M.E. and he wants us there to hear it." She knew her response sounded rehearsed but maybe it would work.  
  
"Okay. Maybe while we are there we can report this shit hole." He pulled the keys out of his pocket, tossing them back and forth from his right hand to left hand. Faith watched on. Everything he did seemed to be in slow motion to her, and she wanted to be in possession of those keys.  
  
"Boz let me drive." She sped up the pace of her walk, catching up to him.  
  
He continued to toss the keys back and forth. "It's raining Faith."  
  
She flashed a fake smile. "Your point being?"  
  
"You hate to drive in the rain. Why the hell do you want the keys?"  
  
Her stomach dropped. He was so good at detecting when something didn't seem right, and now he was on top of his game. "Boz just let me drive. I feel like driving for some reason."  
  
Bosco tossed the keys one last time and handed them to her. "Suit yourself. I want to make it back to the house alive."  
  
When they entered the front doors of the precinct they were greeted by two men in suits, Jelly, and Lieutenant Swersky. Bosco and Faith stopped shortly of them, both wanting to know what was going on.  
  
Swersky's face was serious as he stared at them, almost full of sorrow for what was going on. Jelly crossed his arms over his chest as if he was anticipating what was going on, like this was some type of game for him.  
  
Bosco broke the silence. "What's going on Lieu?" He knew it wasn't good. Not when men in fancy suits were present in front of them. "What did we do this time?" He watched everyone's facial expressions, but not a one of them cracked. They remained solemn, making him more nervous than ever.  
  
The bigger man located on Bosco's left stepped forward grabbing his arm. "Officer Boscorelli, you need to come with us." His voice was deep and raspy, causing Faith's heart to skip a beat.  
  
Bosco jerked away quickly, getting out of his grasp. "Fuck no! You tell me what's going on first!"  
  
The man was faster than Bosco even thought, and he quickly grabbed him again, pulling him in the other direction. He didn't speak a word as they walked up the stairs and into Swersky's office, where the door and blinds were shut. No one could hear what was going on, or even see it.  
  
Faith watched from the first floor, wishing she knew what was going on. She walked up the steps, almost wanting to throw up. Did Bosco do something horribly wrong? She slowly walked by the door, but couldn't hear even a peep out of it. "Shit" was all she muttered as she went to the role call room, knowing Bosco was right about today. It was a bad day, for both of them.  
  
Bosco felt the bile in the back of his throat rise as he sat down, feeling the presence of the suits behind him, and Lieu in front of him at his desk. Swersky slowly sat down, folding his hands in front of him, remaining to act the way he did. Bosco licked his lips, looking around. He tried to recall what he had done in the past few days to be in trouble, but nothing came up in his memory.  
  
The smaller man stepped forward, looking down at Bosco like he was scum off of the street. "Office Maurice Boscorelli, you are under arrest for the murder of Jake Wayzynski. You have the right.."  
  
Before the man could even continue to read Bosco his rights Bosco stood up, his anger flaring. "What the FUCK IS GOING ON? Murder? Where the FUCK did you guys get that BULLSHIT FROM!?" Bosco didn't know what to do, but pace back and forth before the larger man pulled his arms behind his back and slapped handcuffs on his wrists.  
  
"You will settle down, or we will add to those charges." The man spoke in his ear, his hot breath stinging Bosco's skin.  
  
Bosco felt an anxiety attack coming on so he sat down, trying to catch his breath. He closed his eyes and swallowed, hoping that his stomach wouldn't give out and he'd puke all over the place. His hands began to shake; he could feel them behind his back. "Lieu, I didn't murder him! How could you guys even think that?"  
  
Swersky stood up. It was obvious he was upset about this whole situation. "Officer Boscorelli, we can say no more to you."  
  
Bosco's face showed confusion. "Why are you talking to me like you don't even know me? It's me Lieu, it's me!" His voice began to rise again. In this situation he was so angry and scared that his mind was running one hundred miles a minute. Tears flowed down from his eyes, not because he was sad but because he was so stressed and angry that the tears were the only thing his body would actually allow him to do.  
  
The grip of the Suit on his arms was so tight from holding him that his arms grew numb. Lieu didn't want to answer Bosco because it would put his job in harm's way, but even if Bosco did do this, he for some reason wanted to help him. He motioned for them to take him away. He couldn't take much more of this.  
  
On the way out of the office doors they began to read his rights to him again, this time in front of Bosco's fellow co-workers. "You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in the court of law. You have the right to an attorney, if you can't afford one, one will be provided for you..."  
  
Bosco suddenly blanked them out, and stared at Faith, Sully and Davis who watched on. They stared on like kids watching a freak show. Bosco knew what his destination was. A holding cell in the city jail until they could sort this out and get him a lawyer. All he could think to say to Faith before they exited was, "Call my mother." With those last words he was taken away, and Faith wanted to follow but knew she couldn't.  
  
She immediately went to Swersky's office and knocked on the door. "Lieu, what's going on with Bosco?" She was so upset that her eyes were red and swollen from tears forming on her tear ducts.  
  
"He's under arrest for breaking the law, and that's all I can tell you."  
  
Faith stared at him, and then exited his door. She had to get to the bottom of this, and figure this out, for the sake of Bosco, and for her. Something just didn't seem right to her.  
  
TBC.....  
  
**Aussie**: _It's fabamadooni! Well you are fabamadooni also! Haha! Thanks girley, I'm glad you think I'm a fab writer, cause you are a fab friend! Hehe! Thanks for reading too, I appreciate it!_  
  
**Shadow Warrior:** _This chapter above proved that didn't it? Just wait and see where this story goes before you frown! LOL, let's just say there are more twists and turns to come along!_  
  
**Jenna:** _Woohoo, you are keeping interest in this story!! I hope I can continue to keep the ride fun, because no one likes a boring one right! Sorry I kept you waiting so long for more, but sometimes it happens. Thanks for your support, it means a lot!  
_  
**LULU:** _I'm glad you think I can relate to Bosco by the way I write! It's every writer's dream to know exactly how a character is, inside and out and with your positive enthusiasm I think it has helped me. So you think it should be in a Third Watch book too huh? Wouldn't that be awesome to have such a book as that? I'm glad I'm also keeping it real for ya! Another writer's dream! Thanks again!!  
_  
**FaithLoveAndPennyCandy:** _Hopefully I'm answering –some- of the questions you have. If not you'll know soon enough, hehe! Thanks so much for –all- of your support and replies you have given me, and thanks for keeping interest. You are helping me out more than you can imagine.  
_  
**Ending A/N:** Hopefully my next chapter won't take as long, but I will be going out of town again for another week, so be patient! I haven't given up on this story! Thanks again to EVERYONE! 


	5. Chapter Five

_Chapter: Five  
  
Summary: Will the events in one man's life send him over the edge?  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own them. This is for entertainment purposes only and no money is being made off of this._  
  
**Chapter Five**  
  
All Faith felt was confusion. Obviously what was happening was bad, since Swersky couldn't even tell her about it. She sat down at a desk and ran her hands over her hair, closing her eyes and taking in deep breaths. She knew she had to keep it together. If she went ballistic then that wouldn't help her best friend, or even her sanity for that matter.  
  
She then remembered what the last thing Bosco told her was. He wanted her to call his mother, but she had no clue on how to tell her what was going on. She had already been through so much in the past two weeks and now Faith was in the position to tell her that her now ONLY son was being taken away for something. She hated going in and telling Rose without all the information, but she'd do it for Bosco.  
  
Luckily Faith didn't have to break the news to Rose in the hospital. She had been released that morning, back to the comforts of her own home. That would factor in a little with how the news would hit her.  
  
She rubbed her eyes and yawned as she picked up the phone, slowly dialing the seven numbers that would reach Rose Boscorelli. The phone rang three times, and Rose answered in a light, soft voice.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
Faith positioned the phone between her ear and her shoulder, her heart sinking at how Rose sounded on the phone. "Rose, this is Faith Yokas. How are you doing? I'm glad to see you get released from the hospital, finally." She rolled her eyes at what she said. What kind of question was that? She knew EXACTLY how Rose was doing.  
  
"I'm doing okay. How are you?" Rose's eyes teared up, but it seemed like they did every time she would talk to someone, regardless of the conversation.  
  
Faith didn't answer, but decided to go right in for the kill and break the news to her. Anymore of this small talk would just make things seem a bit more awkward than what they already were, and Faith didn't like that. She ran her hands over the desk calendar in front of her on the desk, and swallowed hard. It was now or never.  
  
"Rose.." She then paused, wondering if this was something to tell her over the phone or if she should go to her house. "Rose, is it okay if I come to your house? I really need to talk to you and it should probably be in person." To Faith that seemed like someone saying, 'I know something important, but I can't tell you.' It just seemed annoying but it was only fair to Rose to have the respect of someone to tell her in person.  
  
She could hear Rose's voice crack as she spoke again. "Is this something bad?"  
  
Faith's stomach sank. "Rose, I'll be there in a few." She then hung up the phone, feeling dirty from the call. It didn't go as she had planned. She felt like she had only screwed it up. She peeked her head in Swersky's office. "Lieu, I'm going to go break the news to Rose. Since I don't have all the information I'll just bring her in and have you tell her WHY this is happening."  
  
He nodded, not even look up from paperwork.  
  
Bosco's knees nearly gave out when they placed him in an interrogation room. Detectives stood over him the very same way he had stood over worthless scum he had picked up off of the streets for crimes that made him sick. This was different though. He was a fellow cop, and all they did was throw him around like dirt out of a dustpan. They even had his left hand handcuffed to the table, in fear that he might lose his temper and go crazy, which at the moment was more than likely possible for Bosco. Too much had happened, and his mind could only take in so much more.  
  
A young, Hispanic female detective walked in. She was quite attractive, her hair up in a high bun, her skin bronzed from the sunlight. Her white dress shirt fit tightly on her curves, and her gray skirt accented her skin even more. She had a cocky aura about herself, but what detective didn't? She had a clipboard full of papers on it, and a pencil behind her right ear. An older male detective followed behind her. He looked pretty fit for his age; though Bosco could tell her wouldn't be fun to deal with.  
  
The female detective spoke first. "I'm Detective Diaz. This is my partner, Detective Fillmore." She looked over her papers and then back at Bosco. "I see you work at the 55th precinct."  
  
Bosco nodded but didn't say anything.  
  
She folded her arms over her chest, giving a small smirk, one that looked all too familiar for Bosco. "Then you know my cousin."  
  
Bosco just stared up at her, showing no emotion. He didn't want to look confused or even interested; he just wanted to be back at work with none of this happening. He wanted to wake up from this nightmare.  
  
She looked at Fillmore. "I guess he doesn't see a resemblance. I'm Sergeant Cruz's cousin."  
  
Bosco's eyes widened. "Great, this is going to be fun." He finally muttered some words, only because it slipped out of his mouth, not because he wanted to.  
  
She got in his face, her smirk turning into a serious expression. "Say anything else like that and I'll have Fillmore here rough up your face a little. Or better yet, I'll tell everyone here in the jail that you are a cop. They'd have a field day with a good looking guy like you."  
  
Bosco cocked his head to one side, trying to back away from her. "Is that a threat?" As of right now he didn't care that he was in this big of trouble. His mouth shot off every time it had a chance, and he felt good and fine with that.  
  
Fillmore then approached him, backhanding him on the opposite cheek of where Bosco got injured at Mikey's wake, giving him a matching wound on the other side. Bosco tried to do something but his left hand was cuffed to the table, restricting any movement for him. He gritted his teeth.  
  
"That's manly of you Fillmore, hitting me while I'm in cuffs."  
  
Diaz stood in between them, putting her hand up at Fillmore. "Enough of that. We need to get to the bottom of this murder." She turned back to Bosco, sitting across from him, moving crime scene photos around to somehow taunt Bosco, to see if he'd break. "Why did you kill Jake Wayzynski?" She glanced at him from the photos, trying to play it cool.  
  
Bosco took in a deep breath, looking around the room. "I didn't." He wasn't sure if asking for a lawyer would make him look guilty, but he was in definite need of one regardless of how it made him look. "I'm not answering anything else without a lawyer." He felt his cheek throb with pain as he looked at Fillmore, wishing that he could just lay into him. That's all he wanted at the moment.  
  
Fillmore paced behind Diaz, giving out a laugh. "Oh yeah, now he wants to lawyer up, as if THAT doesn't make him look guilty."  
  
Diaz nodded. "You want a lawyer? You need us to appoint one or do you have one?"  
  
He sat back in his chair. "I can find that out. I still haven't gotten a phone call."  
  
Faith pulled up to Rose's driveway, staring up the walkway. "Here we go," she spoke to herself as she opened up the squad door and stood outside, feeling the cool air hit her. She heard her cell phone ringing, and quickly opened the face. "Hello?"  
  
"Faith."  
  
It was Bosco, and she smiled at the sound of his voice. "Bosco, what's going on?" She sat back down in the car, but left the door open. "Can you at least tell me something?"  
  
He ran his hands over his grown out hair and then touched his recent cut on his face from the asshole detective. "Faith, have you talked to my mother yet?"  
  
"No, I'm sitting in front of her house though. What's up?" She began to grow frustrated, wishing he would at least tell her something. "If I don't get SOME information Bosco, I'm gonna go crazy. I can't help you unless you fill me in."  
  
He looked around the holding area where cops and guards surrounded him. "Wow, I didn't even know she was out of the hospital." He smiled at that, glad she was home again. "Faith, they are saying I murdered Wayzynski. I need you to talk to my mother, tell her all of this, and find me a lawyer. I don't want an appointed one. They don't do their jobs worth shit."  
  
Faith ran her hands over the steering wheel. "Okay. I think I have an idea of who we could use for your defense attorney. He's a bit quirky, but he's good. Don't answer anything until me and your mother get there. I'm going to take her since she can visit you."  
  
"Okay. Hurry Faith." He then hung up the phone, still leaving her with tons of questions that he couldn't answer at the time. She got out of the car again, wondering why on earth they'd even think he did it. He never even had a chance, he was either tending to his mother and the funeral, or working his ass off, trying to avenge Mikey's killer so he could rest in peace.  
  
She turned and walked up the steps, knocking on Rose's door. She immediately answered, inviting her in and handing her a glass of tea.  
  
"Faith, don't sugar coat whatever is going on. I don't think I can take anymore of that." She sat down, her hands shaking from being nervous.  
  
Faith sat down beside her, grabbing her hand. "Rose, they are saying Bosco murdered someone." She licked her lips, pausing to let that bit of information sink in. "They are holding him at the city jail right now. They are waiting to interrogate him but we need to get him a lawyer first."  
  
Rose stood up, standing at the window. "Who are they saying he murdered?" A few tears ran down her cheeks, but she kept a blank expression on her face.  
  
"A guy by the name of Jake Wayzynski. The guy that drove through Mikey's wake."  
  
Rose finally erupted into full crying. "I lost one son in the past month, and now they want to take away the only joy I have left in my life." She sat down in the wooden chair beside the window, looking down at the floor. "Why does God do this to me? Maurice is the ONLY thing I have left."  
  
Faith wasn't sure what to do so she approached Rose, embracing her in a tight hug. She could feel Rose's warm tears sting her skin through her uniform, and the sound of Rose's cries made her cry also.  
  
"It's going to be okay Rose." It had begun to rain outside again. Bosco was right; when it rained it did mean a bad day for someone.  
  
Rose looked up, her eyes read and swollen. "Faith, do you think he did it? I know I shouldn't think that, but sometimes Maurice gets so angry."  
  
"No, I don't think he did it. Bosco might get angry, but I don't think right now at this time, he was capable of it." She really wasn't sure though, but she knew she had to believe Bosco, or this whole case would go down the drain.  
  
Faith and Rose arrived at the jail about an hour later, where both Faith and Rose went in to see him. Somehow Faith had talked someone in to letting her do this. Rose went in first, though she wasn't sure she'd be able to handle seeing him in such a situation. Faith followed, noticing his recent bruised cheek that was scratched. They sat down across from him at the round table. He was still in his street clothes, but he looked awful. There were black bags under his eyes, his hair hadn't been fixed, and he looked as if he'd been crying. Tears flowed out of his eyes at the sight of his mother crying, and all he wanted to do was hug her.  
  
Rose walked to him, pulling him tightly. "Maurice, I'm sorry this is happening. No one wants to leave us alone."  
  
He leaned into her. "Did you guys get me a lawyer?"  
  
Rose pulled away and sat down beside Faith. Faith nodded. "Yes. His name is James Melcher, and he's a family friend. Like I said, he's weird but he'll do the job. He'll be here at around 7:00, so I can go tell your detective buddies that's when they can begin."  
  
Bosco nodded, biting his bottom lip. "Thanks Faith. Everyone else can't even look at me. Not even Davis or Sully. It's times like these when you realize who your true friends are."  
  
"Don't worry about that right now, Boz. That doesn't matter."  
  
Rose couldn't take this all in. She was used to seeing Mikey sitting across from her, on the wrong side of the law, but not her oldest. He was the levelheaded one that backed out of situations like that. She couldn't tell if this was a dream or a reality, but whatever it was, she just wanted to wake up from it, where everything was normal and Mikey was still alive. "Maurice, I have to get out of here. I can't be here right now." She began to cry again as she stood up.  
  
"It's okay Ma. Go do what you need to do. You know where to find me; I'm not going anywhere."  
  
She left the room, leaving Faith and Bosco alone. "Do you want me to be here when they interrogate you?"  
  
Bosco shook his head no. "I doubt they'll even let you. They've already tried earlier. I met the two working the case."  
  
"It's not Jelly?"  
  
"No, I guess they figured it was a conflict of interest or something."  
  
She looked down at her hands on top of the table. "So, how are the detectives? Who are they?"  
  
He gave out a sarcastic laugh. "You'll never guess. One is Detective Diaz. She's Cruz's cousin. I'm not sure how to take her yet. The other is Detective Fillmore. He's a dirty Harry type of guy, thinks he's tough shit."  
  
She pointed at his cheek. "Is he the one that gave you that scrape to go along with your other one?"  
  
Bosco nodded, still fuming about that whole situation. "Faith, we gotta get me out of here. I didn't do this! You believe me right?" The room fell completely silent; the drop of a pen and the second hand on wristwatches could be heard. He looked her in the eye hoping he'd have her support through this.  
  
"Of course I believe you. You haven't even had a chance to do anything. I believe you."  
  
He let out a breath he had been holding in. "Thanks Faith, that means a lot to me."  
  
Detective Diaz entered the room, her same trusty clipboard in her hand. "You must be Officer Yokas. I've heard many things about you." Diaz's tone was sarcastic as she walked behind Bosco, giving Yokas some sort of evil eye.  
  
Faith shot back, "It's funny, because I haven't heard shit about you. I guess you aren't important enough for certain people to mention." She bit her tongue, but couldn't keep her mouth shut. "What are you doing in here anyway, I'm visiting him."  
  
Diaz sat her cup of coffee down in front of them. "Visiting hours are over because his lawyer has showed up. It's time to get down and dirty and get this over with."  
  
Bosco wanted to walk out with Faith, but all he did was nod his head towards her as Diaz shut the door in her face.  
  
"Now, let's have some fun", Diaz smiled as Fillmore as well as Bosco's lawyer, Melcher entered the room.  
  
TBC.....haha, what a cliffhanger!   
  
_**TWfan**- I'm glad I'm writing the emotion good! Glad to hear that it seems like the show playing out in front of you! That's a niiiice compliment, thanks so much. Hope you are still interested in this fic, I'm trying to make it the BEST, and with your replies you are helping out so much!  
  
**Magic101**- All right! I got you HOOKED! I hope you find the story to keep getting better, as things begin to unfold! Muahaha! Keep up the great replies, you ROCK!  
  
**Lore-ShipperSister**- Yeah, the vial of blood was a dead giveaway, but that's not the only turn of events that is going to happen! Glad you love the story! Thanks so much!  
  
Again, thanks to all of you for the reviews!  
  
A/N: Sorry this chapter took a long time, but I'm STILL very much interested in writing this, so don't give up on me if it takes some time to update! I appreciate everyone's wonderful emails and replies, y'all really know how to treat a writer!_


	6. Chapter Six

_A/N: Okay, I need to explain something here right quick. In this chapter, Bosco says some things at the end that –might- seem out of character, but remember what he's been through. The poor guy is not going to be himself! I just had to remind you of that so you guys would know!  
  
Also, Bosco has some flashbacks in this chapter from the first season, so if you aren't familiar that's where they came from!  
  
Disclaimer: Nope, still not mine. I only get to use them and then I must return the characters! Doesn't that suck?  
  
Feedback: I have replied to those who have gave me feedback at the end of this chapter, and thanks!  
  
Summary: Will negative events in a man's life send him over the top?  
_  
**Chapter Six  
**  
Bosco had never felt so distraught and confused in his whole life. It was like he woke up one morning, and his whole life had been taken away from him in the blink of an eye. Here he was, sitting in an interrogation room with a defense attorney and two detectives standing before them, all of them eying him as if he was part of the Manson family. He had never felt the emotions he was feeling lately. He felt moody. One minute he'd be sitting down, on the verge of tears from being so frustrated and the next he'd be yelling out every curse word his jumbled mind could think up. It wasn't normal behavior, but he couldn't help it, not after what he had been through.  
  
Bosco really didn't know how to take this lawyer of his either. Faith was right about him being on the strange side, but he trusted her judgment on just how he'd handle this whole case. James Melcher was a pretty small guy, standing around 5'5" with thinning gray hair and large, bifocal glasses. He dressed nice, in dress suits with matching ties, which always made a good impression on anyone. He sat down beside Bosco, giving him a reassuring look as he waited on one of the detectives to make the first move.  
  
Diaz gladly broke the silence as she chewed on the lid of a ballpoint pen that she pulled from the bun in her hair.  
  
"You ready to get started Melcher?" She clicked the plastic between her teeth and lips, a cocky grin erupting from her mouth.  
  
Melcher looked at her from the corner of his glasses. "No. I want to talk to Officer Boscorelli first. I haven't even had a chance to sit down with him and get this information straight. Now if you don't mind, I'd appreciate if you two left the room until we call you back in. Capice?"  
  
Diaz let out a small laugh, one that had annoyance written all over it. "Just hurry. I'm ready to incarcerate his ass tonight."  
  
Bosco watched her and Fillmore leave the room. He then turned towards Melcher, hoping this whole conversation would go well.  
  
Melcher clicked his pen open and shut as he reviewed some notes. "You work at the 5-5 as a patrol officer?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"What were your shift hours?"  
  
Bosco fidgeted in his seat. "Three P.M. to Eleven P.M. We usually got out around midnight though."  
  
Melcher clicked his tongue. "Why is that?"  
  
"Paperwork, winding down, things like that."  
  
Melcher jotted down more words on a legal pad in front of him. "Do you even have any idea why they are pointing you out for this murder?"  
  
Bosco looked down at the table. "I have no clue actually. I mean, this hit me like a ton of bricks." He chewed on the inside of his cheek, hoping that Melcher had some kind of information.  
  
"I'm going to have to ask Diaz and Fillmore why, because they haven't told me anything to the extent of that. If things go your way maybe they have no evidence towards you except that you might have envy towards this guy for driving through your brother's wake."  
  
The hair on the back of Bosco's neck rose up from the sound of that coming out of his lawyer's mouth. "Yeah, hopefully."  
  
"Some of these questions might get a little personal. I'm just warning you before I get into it", Melcher looked at Bosco in his eyes. "You on any medication concerning depression or anything to that extent?"  
  
"And why would you want to know something like that?" Bosco shot back. After he asked the question he pretty much knew the answer why Melcher wanted to know, but he spoke before he thought, something he had been doing a lot lately.  
  
Melcher removed his glasses from his face and placed them on the table, rubbing his eyes as if he were tired. "Because, I need to know some things about you so I can plead your case. It's nothing personal, and none of this will leave the room."  
  
"No, I'm not on any medications." Bosco shook his head, looking at the cold bricks lining the interrogation room. "I bet Diaz and Fillmore are standing on the other side of that wall, listening to everything we say."  
  
"They're not. They know if I caught them doing that I can get them in a lot of trouble." He cracked his knuckles. "Okay, where were you the night that Jake Wayzynski was murdered?"  
  
"At work, where else?"  
  
Melcher went on, asking questions about his whereabouts, any witnesses they could use to testify for him, and any evidence that could be used against him. After about thirty minutes Melcher allowed Diaz and Fillmore back in the room, ready for battle and to defend Bosco. He sat beside Bosco, waiting to fire away. Diaz sat across from them while she drank down some coffee, and Fillmore stood away from the table in a corner. He seemed to be the type to remain behind in the shadows.  
  
Diaz grinned, and now Bosco could see Cruz in her. "You boys have a nice talk?" She drank down the black liquid and tossed the cup in a small trashcan by the door.  
  
Melcher folded his hands across his lap. "What evidence do you have against my client?"  
  
Bosco was surprised how fast he started in with the questions, but he liked that.  
  
Diaz leaned back in her chair, crossing her legs. "We got results back from the lab that proved that some blood on the victim's body didn't match up. We ran some tests and it traced back to Officer Boscorelli here. If that's not enough evidence to put his ass away then there is something totally wrong with our judicial system. I don't even know why we are here."  
  
Bosco sat up. "There IS something wrong with it for saying I did this. Guilty until proven innocent, isn't that how you guys are really thinking?"  
  
Melcher put his hand up, telling Bosco to be quiet. "Don't speak again. All of this is being used against you." He directed his attention back to Diaz. "How did they run the blood test?"  
  
"Ran it through the hospital, since it's practically got everyone's records anyway. Boscorelli popped up on the computer, pointing every finger at him." She looked right at Bosco when she said him, trying to read his facial expression that showed nothing but a blank stare on it. "Are you falling asleep over there?"  
  
Bosco didn't answer, though it was hard not to. He glanced at Fillmore who hadn't taken his eyes off of him since he had entered the room, and Bosco knew that it was some kind of intimidation tool to try and get him to crack, but he had nothing to crack about.  
  
Melcher looked at Bosco. "How would he have gotten blood on the body if he did this?"  
  
Diaz pointed at the cut Bosco had obtained from the car crash. "He has that scrape on his face. He got shot in the shoulder when they were ambushed at the hospital. Maybe one of the wounds came open while he was doing the deed."  
  
Bosco hated how it felt like they were talking as if he wasn't even in the room. It was one of the worst feelings in the world. He was trying his hardest to not say anything, but everything Diaz said for some reason tore at him like salt on a wound. I guess he could say she was doing her job. That's what the purpose of the interrogation was, to –try- and get a confession out of him, though that wouldn't happen.  
  
Suddenly he blanked out, blocking Diaz, Fillmore and Melcher out. To him they were talking in slow motion, or for the most part not even in the room to him. He continued to stare off, as if he was falling asleep, but he definitely wasn't. His thoughts began to overtake him back to a time when he was happy, back to a time when he enjoyed life and didn't wake up every morning wondering what negative things would cross his path.  
  
He had flashbacks of Faith, back before all the drama happened with Cruz and the shooting that could've taken his best friend in a heart beat. He saw both of them in the RMP, patrolling the familiar neighborhoods that were full of the familiar faces they saw daily. The childish wars he and Faith would have when talking, the practical jokes they played against each other, as well as the boys at the firehouse and Davis and Sully.  
  
_"Thanks for the 'flour'. Sully's losing it. He spelled flower f-l-o-u-r."_  
  
Bosco had to admit; the whole flour in the vents prank was definitely original. Too bad he could never think anything like that up.  
  
_ "They're towing our cars! These are firefighter's cars!"  
_  
_ "They are illegally parked. Towing, impound, what do you say Faith, looking at around 500 bucks?"  
_  
_"Yeah, more like a thousand."_  
  
Boy, did Bosco enjoy the win over Doherty, and being able to dote while eating barbeque that he rightfully deserved.  
  
_"Those flowers are from Doherty, a fireman across the street. We had a fight."_  
  
_"Looks like he wants to make up."_  
  
_ "He's mad because I parked my car in his space."_  
  
_"Is that what they are calling it now?"  
_  
Bosco's heart ached. He felt like he'd never get those times back, and the saying was true. You never know what you've got until it's gone. Crazy how he always thought it was a cliché until he experienced it for himself.  
  
Melcher interrupted his thoughts by tapping him on the shoulder. "You okay with that?"  
  
Bosco looked around the room at the three of them staring at him, and he suddenly realized that he hadn't heard a word they were saying from the time he dazed off, which probably wasn't a good thing.  
  
"What?"  
  
"They are giving up for the night. They are going to place you in a cell until later."  
  
Bosco's head pounded. A cell? What if Diaz did what she said and let word get out that he was a cop? His ass would either be dead by the morning or near it by being beat to death. He scratched his eyebrow and sat up in the chair that was so uncomfortable that he'd be better off sitting on the hard floor.  
  
"Well since I've got nothing to say about this I guess that's my only option."  
  
Diaz stood up, gathering her papers. "Okay, get his ass to central booking."  
  
Before Melcher was out of earshot, he got some last words out to him. "Call Faith, tell her everything! Tell her to come down here!"

* * *

Faith sat at a desk in the role call room, just thinking things over in her head. She hoped that Melcher would come through for Bosco like he had on other cases. She could feel herself on the verge of a mental breakdown, and needed some fresh air. She stood up and walked towards the door when her phone ring. She noticed it was Melcher's number.  
  
Her heart jumped as she answered. "Hello?"  
  
"Yokas, this is Melcher. I just got out of the room with the detectives and Bosco. He said he wants you to go visit him."  
  
Faith changed directions and walked towards the locker room. "How did it go?"  
  
Melcher took in a deep sigh. "He's got some huge evidence against him. Have him tell you. They'll let you visit him since you are a cop. It's better coming from someone face to face than over the phone anyway."

* * *

Bosco looked around the cell, hoping he wouldn't see anyone he had arrested. There was a man in the corner sitting alone that he did recognize, but he tried his hardest not to eye the guy. Before Bosco turned his head away the man stood up, walking towards him.  
  
"Don't I know you?" The man spoke to Bosco, pointing at him.  
  
Bosco tried to walk away but the man grabbed his arm.  
  
"I'm talking to you. You look familiar."  
  
Bosco looked at him, seeing it was a guy he had arrested about a week ago, before Mikey was dead and before all of this drama started. "I have no idea if you know me."  
  
The man scratched the side of his face, grinning. "Holy shit, I do know you! You are a cop! What are you doing on this side of the bars?"  
  
"I'm not a cop."  
  
"Oh yes you are! You arrested me the other day for possession. Man, how I've wanted to kick your ass for that, and it looks like I've got my chance."  
  
Bosco's palms grew sweaty. He didn't want to fight this guy and have that against him in court to for fighting with other men. He tried to walk away but the man yet again grabbed his arm, twirling him around to face him.  
  
"Oh, so without that uniform on you are nothing but a skinny, no good punk huh? It's funny how a guy can change like that."  
  
Bosco's anger flared, and without even realizing it he swung his right fist, hitting the guy right between the eyes, sending him to the floor. The other men in the cell turned to look, each one surprised at the outburst. Bosco then kicked the guy but the man was quick and grabbed his foot, sending him to the floor also.  
  
The man stood up and began kicking Bosco repeatedly in the stomach and anywhere he could get a hit in. Bosco felt the heavy blows to his body, each one after the other. It was strange, but during this he was wishing the man would just kill him so he wouldn't have to be here any longer.  
  
Guards finally came and pealed the man off of Bosco. Bosco screamed out, "Just let him KILL ME! I don't want to be here anymore!" He had no idea why he was saying this; it was like his mind had no control over his mouth.  
  
The guards picked him up and carried him out of the cell. "Put this man on suicide watch."

* * *

Faith finally had reached the jail and walked in, approaching the man at the front desk. "Yeah, I'm Officer Yokas with the 5-5. I need to see someone you have here in the jail."  
  
"And who would that be?"  
  
"Maurice Boscorelli."  
  
The man looked at some files, running his finger down a list. "Okay. Follow me. Be careful though, we had to put him on suicide watch."  
  
Faith almost tripped where she stood. Suicide watch? This was going to be very interesting.  
  
She walked in the room where Bosco was, seeing his face more beat up than before, his wrists and legs in cuffs, and a very hurt expression on his face. He nodded his head at her but said nothing as she sat down across from him.  
  
"Bosco, what the hell happened?"  
  
He licked his lips, feeling the fresh cut on his busted face. "Ran into a guy I arrested awhile back."  
  
"Why are you on suicide watch?"  
  
He took in a deep breath, a tear running down his cheek. "Because I'm going to lose this case. I don't want to be here anymore."  
  
TBC....you hate me don't you?

* * *

**_Responses to Reviews:  
_**  
_**Tombstone:** It's always great to hear that I'm writing in character. I really haven't focused much on the other cops treating him bad, but I think I'll bring that up in the chapters to come since it is quite important! Thanks!  
  
**Lover:** Your favorite fic? Naah, I'm sure there's better out there, but thanks for your compliment!  
  
**RogerRabbit:** I left you breathless! Haha! Glad I could do that for ya!! Thanks for reviewing!  
  
**FlyingPurplePig:** Yeah, I sent you an email about your review! Thanks for the help, I guess I don't need to say much more.  
  
**BlackCat:** Cliffhangers are what I live for! That's how I keep you guys reading, to see what happens next! Yeah, I hate cliffhangers too when I'm reading others stories, but it happens! Even on the real show!  
  
**Lulu:** Keep reading and you'll see what happens to Boz! Hehe, let's just say a lot more is going to happen, so stay tuned and thanks for staying interested in this!  
  
**Magic101:** I have to thank you for your support on this. You surely have replied with some great feedback and I appreciate it. I'm trying to update as fast as I can so you guys can see what happens. With your help I'm able to update sooner than before!  
  
Again, thanks for the replies! You guys are great! _


	7. Chapter Seven

_**A/N**: Yes, here I am, back with another chapter. Sorry it took so long, and I'm so sorry you had to wait. I'm finally back from my trip to New York and fully recovered from it, and produced you a new chapter to the story. I hope it is worth your wait._

_**Chapter**: Seven_

_**Rating**: PG-13, though there are some adult references and language, so read with caution._

_**Summary**: Will events in one man's life send him over the edge?_

_Thanks for keeping interest in this, I really appreciate it! Special thanks to those who have replied at the end of this chapter._

* * *

Chapter Seven 

Faith wanted to pull Bosco into a hug. She had never been so deep in a sea of emotions. She reached out and touched his hand, but he quickly pulled it away as if it hurt him. She then crossed her arms over her chest, frowning as she looked around the room.

"What do you mean, you are going to lose this case?"

Bosco shifted his weight. The sound of clanking metal echoed throughout their minds from the heavy artillery he was wearing to keep him "safe". He cleared his throat and quietly answered her question.

"They've got some evidence against me. Evidence that is unbeatable, and I have no clue how the fuck they got it. I just don't understand it." Another tear trickled down his cheek, and he couldn't look at Faith. He had to close his burning eyes.

All he could see was pictures of his dead brother's torso. Images then flashed in front of him of his mother sobbing her eyes out uncontrollably. His body broke out into a deep sweat as he sat there, and he had a sudden urge to just throw up. He opened his eyes again, seeing Faith staring at him with her motherly look.

"What evidence Bosco?"

He sniffed and then began to speak again. "They found my blood on Wayzynski's body. Now how the fuck does that happen?"

Faith's heart sank. "Bosco..." She knew she had an uneasy look on her face, and she didn't want to but it just happened. She moistened her lips before she spoke again. "I don't know what to tell you."

Bosco saw the look she gave him, and that was enough for him. "Get out of here Faith." He closed his eyes again as he felt the warmth from his tears touch his face.

"Bosco, what's wrong?" She knew he had caught glimpse of her glare. He was always quick to pick up on details like that.

"I saw how you looked at me. Just leave, the last thing I need is someone else looking down on me like that." He paused, looking her straight in the eyes for the first time since her visit. "You think I did it don't you?"

Faith shook her head no. "Of course not, Boz. I know you too well." She really wasn't sure though. He was capable of this. After all he'd been through anyone was capable of it, and quite frankly IF he did it she didn't blame him.

"I saw the hesitation, Yokas. Just go. I don't want you here." He gritted his teeth and shifted his weight yet again.

_Yokas. _He had called her Yokas instead of Faith. She knew she had hurt him, and she knew as of right now there was no helping, not when he was close-minded. She slowly stood up and touched his hand.

"Bosco, I'm here for you. Stay safe. I have a plan." She then turned and walked out, not even waiting on a reply from him.

* * *

When Faith got home she didn't even realize how quiet the house was without Fred and the kids there. In fact, she had totally forgotten he had left. The news about Bosco had left her so distraught that she lost all ties with reality, and now he was upset with her. She sat down at her dining room table and picked up her cordless phone, dialing Melcher's number.

"I'm sorry to call so late, but I need to talk to someone about this. Bosco wasn't really saying much, and he told me to leave."

Melcher didn't think it was late at all. He was used to late nights of staying up and reviewing cases. It's mainly what his life was made up of. "How did he look?"

A solitary tear trickled down her cheek. "They have him on suicide watch."

"What? What happened? I should've been informed immediately of that." Melcher leaned back in his chair, growing angrier at the way that jail worked by the minute.

"Someone beat him up. He ran into an inmate he had arrested and things turned ugly. Bosco said he didn't want to be here anymore, that he knew he was going to lose." She suddenly grew nauseous from the thought of Bosco behind bars as she spoke, probably in confinement from being watched but that was better than being caged in with suspects and perps Bosco had put behind bars.

Melcher took his glasses off and rubbed his bloodshot eyes. "I think the only thing we can do for Bosco right now, you in particular is be supportive. He's trying to find his way out of a dark tunnel, and you need to be a light at the end of it. Yes, it sounds corny but that's what needs to be done right now."

Faith sighed. "I don't think he wants to see me right now."

"Just keep showing up. He'll change his mind."

Faith laid in bed that night thinking about things. Fred did cross her mind from time to time. The more she thought about him the more her anger flared. How could he be so sorry to go and see someone else while they were still married? For some reason she knew their marriage was doomed from the beginning, she just tried to make it work for the sake of her kids. She rolled over on her side, wondering what Bosco was doing at this very moment.

She had to do something. Bosco was right, the evidence they had against him was almost unbeatable, so something had to be done. She wouldn't sleep until she thought up a rock solid plan to get her best friend back on the streets in uniform, where he belonged.

* * *

Wake up call for Bosco was around 5:30 that morning, when they put him in with the other inmates for showers and breakfast. The showers were just like on movies, and they did have to do it in front of each other.

Bosco walked in the bathroom like a kid on the first day of P.E. having to be in front of people he had never met. He edged along the walls, his heart beating from the situation. A huge white guy with tattoos all over his body bumped into him, and frowned.

Bosco grabbed a bar of soap and it fell out of his hands, hitting the tile below with a splash from the water going down the drain. The same white guy tapped him on the shoulder. "Remember what they say, don't bend over and pick up the soap." He then winked.

Bosco quickly moved away from him, his stomach feeling the urge to vomit what little he had in it. Guards called to them, telling them they had just a few more minutes to finish, and Bosco hadn't even started so he wet his body down with water and was satisfied with that. He'd rather go dirty than feel like all eyes were on him.

Today was going to be interesting. At least he was basically in solitary confinement, and the only time he was around other criminals was at shower time and that was over for the day.

* * *

When Faith got to work all eyes were on her as if she was the one being convicted of the crime. Davis and Sully's stares almost burned a hole right through her, and she did not like the way they were acting. She gave them a small smile as she walked to her locker, hoping the rest of the day would go smoother than this.

"You talk to your partner any?" Sully broke the silence with his raspy voice. His words echoed in her mind as well as throughout the room.

She nodded. "I talked to him yesterday."

"How's he doing?" Davis put on a caring act, and Faith knew he really meant it.

"Not so good. He got beat up." She hesitated, not sure if she wanted to tell them about the other news. They were going to find out anyway. "They put him on suicide watch which I guess could be a good thing."

Sully chimed in again. "A good thing? How is that a good thing? It makes him look suspicious!"

"Suspicious? It's good because he's away from everybody else. I mean, it's not like he's in prison right now, it's the city jail but still, people started to recognize him."

Sully rolled his eyes and it reminded Faith of Emily when they were arguing. "I don't know what to think about this right now."

"Then don't think about it at all. It's not your problem." She slammed her locker door shut and walked to role call, her anger already flaring at Sully. Usually he was the calmest, most understanding person she knew but today he was really wearing thin on her. She figured it must be because Sully never really thought too highly of Bosco in the first place.

* * *

Melcher decided to go in and talk to Bosco and get up to speed on all the incidents that were going on in the jail. Besides that, they were scheduled for another interrogation within the hour, and he wanted to be on time for that.

He walked up to the front desk, showing his I.D. immediately to the person working and walked through. Bosco was waiting for him in a small meeting room down the hall with two guards beside him. His arms and legs were once again bounded in cuffs "for his sake" for the circumstances. Melcher waved them away and sat down, opening his spiral notebook and reviewing his notes.

"Why did they put you on suicide watch?"

Bosco moved in his chair, making the chains clank together. Before he could speak Melcher stood up, motioning for a guard to enter.

"Get these chains off of him. He's in good hands right now." He waited until the guard left and averted his attention back to Bosco where he waited for an answer.

Bosco once again chewed on the inside of his cheek. It was a nervous habit he had developed over the years and he couldn't help but do it.

"I made a comment that got their attention."

Melcher took his glasses off. "What comment was that?"

"That I wanted for the guy that did this to me to kill me. They took it pretty serious."

Melcher sighed deeply. "Boscorelli, you do know that being on suicide watch puts in a bad word for you right? The jury is going to look at this piece of information and figure that you are guilty. They are going to say perhaps that you had a guilty conscience about the murder, therefore you wanted to take the easy way out."

Bosco shook his head no. "It doesn't matter, from the looks of this shit I'm going to be indicted anyway."

Melcher leaned back in his chair and folded his arms over his chest. "That's where you are going to lose right there. You are so damn negative and bitter about it."

Standing up, Bosco paced in front of Melcher. "Bitter and negative huh? Bitter and negative." He spoke under his breath, and then looked down at Melcher. "Okay, how the hell am I supposed to act? Here I am being framed for a fucking murder that I didn't commit! They have evidence against me that's practically unbeatable, and I just don't know how the fuck that happened! And then here you come in here; your fancy ass suit and your ego-trip and tell me this. I'm supposed to be Mr. Positive with a smile and a good attitude? Fuck that! FUCK YOU!"

He sat back down in his chair and closed his eyes. He had no reason for that outburst, and he wasn't going to think up an excuse for it either. He had said it, and it was done. His outbursts were un-called for, but at the moment he didn't care. After about 3 minutes of silence he finally looked up at Melcher, who was still there waiting.

"Diaz and Fillmore will be here in about 10 minutes to start the interrogation. I suggest you get it together before they come."

Bosco nodded, closing his eyes again. He'd apologize to Melcher, just now wasn't the time.

The interrogation went about the same as the day before. Diaz asking the questions, Fillmore standing in the corner as an intimidation device that wouldn't work, and Bosco staying silent, not answering much of anything because he had nothing to say.

Diaz left the room frustrated and pissed. She called Melcher out with her and Fillmore, pacing back and forth in the hallway beside the room where Bosco was located.

"Look Melcher, you gotta work with us. You've gotta talk to him. We talked with our boss man, and he said to start working deals with you guys to maybe speed this up."

Melcher waited to see what she had up her sleeve, knowing Bosco probably wouldn't go for any of it. "Go ahead."

"He pleads guilty and we give him 20 to 25 with a chance of parole in 10. If he doesn't plead guilty we are going for life, no chance of parole. With Boscorelli being a cop, he'll last a year, maybe less. If he cooperates we'll make sure he stays away from those that know about him, if not his ass is grass."

Melcher's stomach jolted. "Can you do that? Are you threatening him?"

She shook her head and gave a cocky grin. "I can do what I want, I'm the working detective on this case. Anything to speed this along so I can close this damn case."

"Give me a second, let me talk to him. I can already tell you he's not going to go for it, but I'll try."

Melcher walked back in the room and sat down, taking a deep breath. "Diaz just brought up a deal for me to propose to you. You might want to hear me out on this."

Bosco shook his head. "No deals."

"Just listen for a second." He rubbed his temples, and then began to speak again. "You plead guilty you'll get up to 25 years with a chance of parole in 10. You plead innocent they are going for life, no parole, and they are going to make sure you get put in with guys that will recognize you and eat you for lunch."

Bosco had the same expression on his face as before. "NO DEALS." He spoke slowly; making sure Melcher could understand him.

"You really should think about it. As your lawyer, I'm advising you to think about this."

"Why should I do time for shit I didn't do? I'm not going to plead guilty for someone else's crime and let them get off scott free. Where's the justice in that?" He looked to the side and back at Melcher. "Tell her no deal. I'm pleading innocent, like I am."

* * *

Faith stopped by the jail on her lunch break. She knew the chances of Bosco wanting to see her were slim, but she wanted to try anyway.

"I'm here to see Maurice Boscorelli, but when you go to get him, don't tell him who is here to see him. Could you do that for me?" Faith tried to be as nice to the girl at the front desk as possible, hoping she'd cooperate.

She came back after getting him, guiding Faith in. "He's in room one. The guards are with him so don't worry."

Faith nodded and opened the door. Bosco immediately got angry, wanting to leave. "I want to go back to my cell, right now."

The guards disregarded what he said and left, leaving Faith and Bosco alone in the quiet room. She ran her hands over her lips, smiling.

"What do you want Faith? I told you not to come back and see me."

She stayed silent for a moment. "I've got a plan. I'm going to get your ass out of here."

TBC...

* * *

_Responses to reviewers:_

_**LOTRGurl: **I'm glad you are enjoying this story. My plan of course is to finish this and I'm sorry it has taken so long to update, I'll try to be more on top of it in the later chapters. Again, thanks!_

_**Tombstone: **Yeah, I updated that last chapter fast but this one took me some time from being out of town so much! I tend to write flash backs quite a bit in my stories because I get pretty good responses out of them, as you gave me! Thanks!_

_**Dancinstace04:** Cliffhangers are my tools! Glad you think it's intense, hopefully I'll make it a little bit more intense to come! Thanks for your review!_

_**Faith, Love, and Penny Candy:** Smiles You think I'm brilliant! I greatly appreciate you saying that! I'm really getting good responses about the flashbacks, yours included. The first season when they played pranks on each other (Bosco, Jimmy, and Sully) I loved it and missed it so thought I could bring it back. And the framing part is all about the angst! Thanks!! I hope this will calm you down, though I'm so angry at myself for taking so long to update!_

_**Orison: **YES! You don't hate me! That takes a burden off my shoulders!!! Haha! And about it getting better, I guess you are just going to have to keep reading to find out! Hope you keep enjoying it!_

_**Magic101: **Hope this chapter is interesting like that last! A poor Bosco is a fun one to write, as evil as that sounds! The chapters are gonna keep coming, hopefully quicker than this one did!!_

_Again, thanks to all the –wonderful- feedback! _


	8. Chapter Eight

_A/N: (Looks at calendar) Uhm, yes, I'm aware it took me AGES to update this when I promised it'd be a quick update...I really have no excuse as to why it took me so long. (Looks down) Oh, hey, when I think about it I do have an excuse!! I started up with a thing called college again and that's taking a lot out of me, but hey, here is a new chapter just for you! (bad excuse considering school only started a week ago and this hasn't been updated in what? A month? LOL) Anyway....:-P_

_Rating: R to the lighthearted, PG for the normal people and PG-13 to all those in between...yeah, what a range. _

_Summary: Will events in one man's life send him over the edge? Who will go the distance to risk it all?_

_Chapter: Eight_

_Disclaimer: Still don't own them, probably never will...I just like to play with them for a while and then send them on their way. No money is being made so don't sue, you won't get much from me anyway. _

_..Responses to reviewers can be found at the end of this chapter. _

_--Just as a reminder in the last chapter of this Bosco and his lawyer had a long talk about things...Diaz tried to cut Bosco a deal which he quickly declined..and Faith thinks up a PLAN that she executes in this chapter! (Eyes widen)_

* * *

**_Chapter Eight_**

The days to come had been extremely rainy, and cold. It was dark and gloomy, almost like everyone's moods that Faith knew. She tried to be the most positive person she could be but that was one of the hardest things she could do at the moment. She could practically feel people's eyes on her as she walked down the hallways of the police department. She could see them stare at her as Swersky updated them on how Bosco was during role call. She hated it, but there was no avoiding it, not now.

She had told Bosco the night before that she had a plan to get him out of the jail, but she said that in the heat of the moment. Now that she had time to think about it and settle down she had no clue how to do it. She knew she'd be risking her job for him, but that didn't matter right now. What mattered was her best friend, and to help him regardless of the sacrifices.

The thought of Bosco alone in a cell, lost in his thoughts only sent a deeper chill to her spine than any degree of the weather could, at any time in mid-winter. The thoughts grew more cold as she let her mind wonder to what would happen if he did get incarcerated. Life in prison. In lamen's terms that means not a long life span, considering that inmates recognize a cop within the first few weeks of a man's sentence.

"Faith, you okay with riding solo again? I think we'll have a partner suited up and ready tomorrow for you," Swersky said as he poked his head out from around the corner, catching her before she hit the streets.

"You mean, a ride along until Bosco gets back. It's cool."

Swersky nodded. "Okay, keep me updated on how he is."

"Will do." She walked out to the RMP's where Sully and Davis were, but didn't even acknowledge them. She wasn't necessarily "mad", just distraught at the way Sully had acted. She could see it in his eyes, he thought Bosco was guilty. She wasn't too sure about Davis, and at the moment didn't care.

"Nice to see you too, Faith."

"Too bad I can't say the same for you," She commented back to Sully as she climbed in the driver's side and drove off. Less time with him at the moment meant she could keep her sanity just –that- much longer.

She stopped by Dunkin Donuts to grab two cups of coffee, one to take to Bosco. She wasn't sure if they'd allow it, but since she was a cop she didn't even have to mention that it was for a prisoner.

She slowly walked into the jailhouse where she had been spending nearly all of her time. The lady at the front desk already knew whom she was there to see.

"He's back in the same room. He was expecting you around this time."

"Thanks." She nodded and walked back to the room one, the same dull whiteness of the paint blaring at her. The place seemed frustrating, but then again they didn't build jails to make people feel comfortable. That would contradict the point of their system.

She gave Bosco a lighthearted smile, trying to observe him without him noticing but that was next to impossible. She scooted the other cup of dark liquid across to him as she sipped down the rest of hers and threw it in the wastebasket near the door. He didn't take it at first as he just stared at her, no expression to his face whatsoever.

"Drink it, you look like you could use some caffeine."

He took the lid off of the styro-foam container and dipped his index finger down into the steaming coffee, testing its temperature. It was just right for his liking so he took a long sip, savoring it as it burned all the way down to his stomach.

"So.." He broke the silence.

"So?" She knew what he wanted, but she didn't want to mention it, not yet anyway.

"Last night you told me you had a plan."

She licked her lips, looking around. "I really haven't thought it over that well, so it's not the most reliable. It's just something that ran through my mind late one night."

"It's gotta be fast, Faith. They offered me some deals last night, one's that I of course turned down. Their next step is just to take me to trial, set a date and what not. I'm sure with the way they want to close this because of me being a cop they are going to force for a quick trial. You and I both know the evidence is strong." He trailed off, finishing off the coffee that was no luke-warm. "Have you heard anything about Mann or his merry men lately?"

"They've gone silent. Mann is gone. After that ambush at the hospital he fell off the face of the earth. Why?"

"You know, I've had a lot of time to sit and think about things. I think they are slowly getting their revenge on me. Mann's son died in a car chase led by Cruz and I. Hell, you were even involved in it. He blames us for it of course. To get me back he kills my brother. He feels that's not enough revenge so he thinks I should suffer more. He ambushes the hospital, tries to catch both Cruz and I in crossfire. He hits Cruz but doesn't kill her, hits me but it's a flesh wound. This pisses him off more so instead of killing me right off he frames me for a murder, using a man he knows, being Wayzynski and frames me."

Faith let herself digest the words. "Hmm, you have been running this around in your mind."

"Yeah, and it's not far from being accurate. Just think about it Faith. I've thought for hours on end. Mann is the only guy that comes up that has any beef with me at the moment."

Faith looked at her watch and stood up, pushing her chair back under the table between them. "I've got to get going Boz, but I'll be back. Be ready when I get back."

He arched his eyebrow at her. "What? Why?"

"Just trust me. Be ready." With that last comment she turned and walked out, her heart beating at the thoughts that she had no clue she could think up. It was do or die time.

* * *

Faith got back to the precinct house at around a quarter 'till five, though it seemed much later. Everything seemed to be running in a blur for her, events happened in slow motion. Even cars that drove by were moving slowly. Nothing seemed like that cliché phrase, 'New York minute.' She knew the events that would come later this evening would haunt her, nag at her, and could even cost her career but it felt right. 

She slowly walked up the stairs to the second story of the police department. She saw Cruz talking to Swersky. She must've been released from the hospital already. Faith tried to walk by going unnoticed but Cruz stopped her.

"Hey Yokas. I heard about Boscorelli. They barely let me go from that hellhole today, so this was the soonest I could get down here. "

"Who hasn't heard about it?"

"I'm not released to work yet, I just thought I'd come by and get up to speed on this."

Faith's eyes widened. "Or stick your nose in business where it doesn't belong sounds more fitting. We've got it under control; you look like you need to get rest. Just stay out of the way."

"Think what you want Yokas, but there was a time when Bosco and I were good friends."

Faith couldn't help but let her mind wonder back to when Bosco was set in Cruz's ways. When he fell on her every word and thought she walked on water. That was almost the end for their partnership, as well as friendship but luckily he woke up from that nightmare. Now he was facing a much more serious one that he couldn't find his way out of.

"Times change Cruz." She walked off, wondering how many lives Cruz did in fact have. Shot twice and lived through both, that's got to be some kind of record.

She turned the corner and sat down at a computer where she pulled up information on Mann and the drug ring his brother was working in. They didn't have much in the way of Mann himself, he was a type of criminal that just seemed un-catch able, the type that a cop would –love- to arrest just for something small just to see their faces behind bars.

She scrolled through newspaper clippings of Mann's son's death. There were even articles on Wayzynski running through Mikey's wake with his car, an ill-fated bomb ready to be blown but somehow God was on their side that day. Then she scrolled to the ambush that happened at the hospital. There were a few pictures of the crime scene as well as a picture of Bosco, holding his arm where he had gotten shot. There wasn't too much information she could gather, but somehow when she looked deep into the eyes of Mann, she could somehow see his hatred towards them, and the revenge he wanted to deliver anyway, anyhow.

* * *

Bosco sat down in his dark, solitary space once again letting his mind take over. What did Faith have up her sleeve? He was always told that a worrier only makes things worse but he always thought that line was a bunch of malarkey. 

The quiet time in the evening always seemed like the worst. If you listened close enough to other men placed around the area you could hear sobs. They were the type of sobs that could shatter glass. Never once did it cross Bosco's mind that the men he put behind bars did that. He either didn't care or was just to close-minded about it to know, but now he did and he wished he hadn't. This might've just been a small, city jail before men were taken to the big times, but the anticipation and wait is what caused such pain.

He wished he had a clock or something in the cell with him. Though it was probably wise to not be able to see each minute as the second hand made it's way in a rhythmic circle it would've been nice to know what day or time it was, since he had no windows or anything to that nature to even tell if he had his nights and days mixed up.

_"Just trust me. Be ready." _Faith's words entered his mind as to be expected. He never doubted her for a second, she had something on her mind and of course he trusted her. It wasn't a trust issue that he was speculating, it was –what- she was referring to.

Did she arrest Mann or someone linked to this case?

Did she find some other link or missing piece to the puzzle and was coming to prove his innocence?

He closed his eyes but only horrible images flooded his mind again, like a well-predicted hurricane hitting the shore at it's projected time. Mann was the most prominent, showing up with his evil sneer that could bring any sinful man down to his knees. Bosco never really feared anyone but his father, but Mann was working his way up the ladder.

His last words before he finally fell asleep, even if it was a shallow one were, "Faith, be smart. I know you'll be there for me." He the fell into a sleep full of nightmares and the most dreadful things that his mind dug up from his past.

* * *

Faith couldn't believe how fast time flew. It was already around 10:30 and she decided to call it a night, despite the fact that it was a little before shift was over. Swersky had already granted her permission to leave so she could go visit with Bosco and do what needed to be done so that's where she headed. She promised Bosco she'd be back, and for him to be ready. She wasn't worried about him being ready, she was worried about herself. Was she ready for this? 

The plan was almost too simple. So simple it made her doubt it. She had thought it out over the past few nights, writing down ideas and thoughts and reading over them like some kind of obsession. Her plan was to remain in uniform, approach whoever it was working the front desk at the jail, and request to see Bosco in transfer clothes. She would then explain that she had direct orders from Diaz and Fillmore to take Bosco down to the house for something she was unaware of. It didn't sound solid, but usually a person working the front desk at this hour really didn't pay much attention. If you had your uniform on they pretty much believed everything you said.

Before entering the front doors she ran her hands down her shirt, taking a deep breath in. Do or die time. She opened the door and stepped to the desk, giving her best smile.

"Officer, can I help you?" The girl working the desk was on the phone; she wasn't to her fullest alert.

"Yes, actually you can. I was told to come pick up an inmate you have here, Maurice Boscorelli."

"Pick him up for what?" She continued to cradle the phone between her ear and shoulder as she stared down at some paper.

"Detective Fillmore requested that Boscorelli come down to the station house for some things concerning the case. I wasn't let in on that, I'm just the pick up and delivery girl."

She ran her fingers down a list, smacking her gum as she hung up the phone. "That's just like Fillmore, he never calls this stuff in. Makes my life a living hell."

She paused, looking up at Faith, which sent a feeling to Faith's stomach like she had been sucker punched. _Oh no, the girl caught on, she suspects something._

"Did Fillmore not call it in?" Faith asked as she leaned over the desk, pretending to play innocent like she had no clue what was going on.

"No, but he never does. It's no big deal. You can go back to Boscorelli's cell to get him, I'll have a guard waiting there."

"Thanks." Faith smiled again as she walked back.

_No turning back now. Just keep telling yourself Faith, this is for Bosco, your best friend who is INNOCENT. _She kept her eyes forward, not looking at any other criminals behind bars. She could feel their eyes study her but she was used to that with them being in the back of her squad all the time. The guard opened the door to Bosco's confinement cell and stood beside it, letting Faith enter.

Bosco jolted up, squinting his eyes from being woken up. "Yokas?"

Faith put her hands up, motioning to him to be quiet. She didn't want to let any hints that she was his friend. For all they knew she had been visiting so much to help work the case and nothing more, and she'd love to leave it that way.

"Officer Boscorelli, I was sent to take you down to the station." She spoke in a very professional voice, hoping he'd catch on.

He said nothing as he stood up, holding his hands out for her to cuff them. He was silent on the outside but on the inside his heart was beating like he had just ran a marathon. His mind screamed out, _what is going on, what is going on? _He had a really good idea, but he remained as calm as he could as she led him out into the hallway.

"I expect no problems out of you Boscorelli." She then grabbed his wrists and pushed him forwards.

They made it out to the front steps and that's when Faith really grew tense. She had done it, she had gotten Bosco out with no problems. It was almost so easy that she thought she had done something wrong and they were right behind her, arresting her for aiding and abetting a suspected murderer. To finish the plan she went ahead and put him in the back seat of the RMP and got in the front, keeping as straight of a face as she could.

As they drove off, all Bosco could say was, "What in the hell are you doing Faith?"

"I'm saving your ass." She didn't look back as she drove off into the night, her mind easing up now, hoping this plan wouldn't backfire and send them both straight to hell.

* * *

**Responses to Reviewers:**

_**Tombstone: **Hmm, maybe Bosco will get a good break, you never know! Glad you are enjoying the plotline. Angst is what this story is, there WILL be more to come! Thanks again. _

_**Faith, Love, And Penny Candy- **I hope this chapter was also worth the wait. (hangs head) I'm glad you feel I'm writing a paniked Bosco well, and you do make sense about him being in character though it seems it's out of character...that makes –perfect- sense...since well he shouldn't be in character for the circumstances...now I hope I'm making sense! LOL _

_**Dancinstace- **Well, you got to see what Faith's plan was didn't you? LOL...hope you enjoyed this chapter too. _

_**Blackcat- **Wow, nice compliment. I apologize yet again for taking so long, but I'm trying to make up for the wait with better chapters...just like you said. ï _


	9. Chapter Nine

_A/N: Yep, it's been two months now and finally a new chapter, I can't express how sorry and awful I feel for taking so long to update. I really have no excuse, I guess just lack of inspiration but now that the election is over, and all that stressful stuff is done, I can now focus on my writing again...ï _


End file.
